This invention relates to a lever for use in particular for removing an electric apparatus such as a relay or a timer that is connected to a connector for such an electric apparatus.
FIG. 24A shows an example of prior art lever 1 for removing an electric apparatus 5 from the housing 9 of a connector into which it is inserted, having a generally L-shaped main body 2 as seen from the front. Rotary shafts 3 protruding coaxially from both side surfaces of this lever main body 2 at its angle-forming part are inserted into the housing 9 so as to rotatably support the lever 1. When it is desired to remove the apparatus 5 from the housing 9, the lever 1 is rotated such that the horizontal arm 4 of its main body 2 pushes up the bottom surface of the apparatus 5 to remove it from the housing 9. Since the apparatus 5 is pushed only at one point on its bottom surface, as shown in FIG. 24B, however, the apparatus 5 is tilted during the process of its removal, and it cannot be removed smoothly. If the apparatus 5 is tilted by an angle that is too large, in particular, the transverse force exerted on its terminals 6 may become too large and cause them to be bent or broken.
It is therefore an object of this invention, in view of the problem with such a prior art lever, to provide an improved lever capable of removing an electric apparatus smoothly from a connector housing without bending or breaking the terminals of the apparatus.
A lever according to this invention, with which the above and other objects can be accomplished, may be characterized as comprising not only a generally L-shaped main body having a horizontal arm and a vertical arm joining at an angle-forming part, rotary shafts which protrude coaxially from this angle-forming part to be rotatably supported by the connector such that the horizontal part lifts the mounted electric apparatus as the main body is rotated around these rotary shafts, but also a holding structure which extends from the horizontal arm in a direction away from the shafts and is adapted to come into contact with the surface of the electric apparatus facing away from the vertical arm when the main body is rotated by more than a certain specified angle. With the lever provided with such a holding structure, the electric apparatus being removed is prevented from tilting excessively with the holding structure coming into contact therewith such that the apparatus can be removed smoothly without causing its terminals to be bent and damaged. If this holding structure is in the form of a frame, its mechanical strength is improved and the electric apparatus being removed can be more dependably prevented from tilting excessively.
As a variation, connecting arms may be provided for connecting the holding structure and the vertical arm of the lever. This has the advantage of reinforcing the extended holding structure. As a further variation, at least one latch may be provided beside the vertical part, say, on the aforementioned connecting arm for engaging with the electric apparatus for more dependably preventing the electric apparatus from floating up or falling off the housing structure.
As still another variation, the vertical arm may be provided with an attachment part for a name plate near its top end. Such a name plate is convenient because various data may be written on.